L'Amour Fait Parfois Faire Des Choses Stupide
by NanaNara
Summary: Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis, à l'heure actuelle, marié à Naruto? *SASUNARU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon


Titre: L'amour fait parfois faire des choses stupides

Résumé: Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis, à l'heure actuelle, marié à Naruto?

*SASUNARU* / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

**********************************************************************************************************

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice: Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais a l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent a la trappe! Je ne suis pas Bescherelle.

A propos des reviews: pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout le moment.

Bonne Lecture!! ^^

* * *

Je fais un tres grand MERCI a ma béta : Deb, encore merci !! (Xi Jie)

_________________________________________________________________________

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis à l'heure actuelle marié à Naruto?  
Ah oui, tout ça c'est la faute de cet abrutit blond et de mon cher grand frère décédé.

Ce dernier avant de mourir, m'avait révélé le secret de notre famille et m'a transmis sa volonté de protégé Konoha et ses habitants outrepassant mon désir de vengeance. Oh et en prime il m'avait rappelé mes sentiments pour le baka blond et qu'il fallait que je sois à ses cotés et blablabla. Non mais franchement, si j'avais su que ça allait à ce point foutre la merde... Et bien je serais rentré quand même.

Donc je disais, alors que mon cher frère mourrait dans mes bras, mon Naruto et toute sa petite bande se sont pointés à mes cotés. Ils m'ont demander, supplier de rentrer etc. Comme si j'allais faire autre chose... Genre rejoindre l'Akatsuki ou une connerie dans se style, non merci très peu pour moi. Les fous j'ai déjà donné chez Orochimaru pendant trois ans.

Alors bien sagement je les ai suivit, Naruto surpris qu'il n'est pas eu a insisté plus que ça. J'avais du alors expliquer en long en large et en travers l'histoire des Uchiha et patati et patata, je me la suis déjà farcit une fois plus la raconter à ces... à mes 'amis' donc ne m'obligez à le redire.

Oh bien sur j'ai eu droit à deux furies qui se sont jetées sur moi pour me dire Ô combien elles étaient désolés pour moi, que si elles pouvaient faire quelque chose, quoi que se soit, elles le feraient. Je les ai donc envoyés boulé loin de moi. Choquées elles s'en sont prises à mon meilleur ami qui voyant naturellement que la place était libre à mes cotés s'est précipité pour me parler.

"Tu es sur? C'est pas un coup tordu? Tu travailles pas en cachette pour l'Akatsuki?" Non mais combien de fois je vais devoir le dire que des mecs qui cours après des boules de poils géantes ce n'est pas mon truc!

Bref après toutes ces effusions de paroles et de sentiments, j'étais très fatigué et ce n'étais pas finis. A peine arrivé à destination que je me suis fait alpagué par des types de l'Anbu. Dans la foulé j'ai eu à faire au nouvel Hokage, Danzo. Lui, mon frangin m'en a parlé et ce sera tout sauf un allié. Alors que j'allais être envoyé en taule, une idée mais venu à l'esprit.

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer...  
-Parce que tu te crois être en position de négocier quelque chose Uchiha?  
-Mmmh... Oui il se pourrait... En effet j'ai apprit quelques petites choses dont vous et le conseil préféreriez sans doute qu'elles restent secrètes. Par conséquent je vous échange ma liberté dans le village contre ces infos que je garderais pour moi.  
-Oui, ou je pourrais te tuer tout de suite et ainsi tes 'infos' mourraient avec toi.  
-Mmh oui ce serais fâcheux. Sauf! Sauf que voyez vous j'en ai informé l'équipe qui m'a récupérer. Vous n'oseriez pas faire exécutez tout ces brillants ninjas, surtout que plusieurs appartiennent à des clans prestigieux de Konoha.  
-Tu es plus intelligent que ce que je pensais.  
-Hn. Alors?  
-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te balader comme ca... Non en faite je vais te laisser en vie car je vais avoir besoin de toi.  
-De moi?  
-Oui enfin des gènes Uchiha.  
-C'est à dire?  
-C'est à dire que nous allons te trouver une charmante épouse à qui tu vas pondre des rejetons qui, espérons le, hériterons du Sharingan.  
-Hn, en faite ce que vous voulez c'est une nouvelle lignée d'Uchiha que vous pourrez contrôler à votre guise, pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé.  
-Tu comprends vite.  
-Je peux choisir qui je veux?  
-Ahahah... non. Nous allons faire courir la nouvelle et il faudra tester la capacité de cette personne, une kunoichi serait idéal, plus de chance pour le Sharingan... Bref, tu peux disposer mais sache que tu seras surveillé 24h/24.  
Allez casse toi maintenant.

Voila comment j'ai réintégrer mon village, ma maison et que j'allais devoir me marier alors que la seule personne qui m'intéresse c'est un blond trop bruyant. Comment j'en suis venu a l'épousez alors? J'y viens...

Donc comme promis cette saloperie de Danzo a vite fait d'ébruité mon retour et que JE recherchais une épouse. JE??? Non mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre je vous jure!  
Naruto bien sur a eu vent lui aussi de toute cette histoire et m'a demandé ce qui me prenait, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, qu'il m'avait attendu tout ce temps, que ce n'était pas pour me voir marier à une salle femelle. Oui, implicitement il m'a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Que pouvais-je faire pour arrêter son débit de parole? Et bien je l'ai embrassé, d'un coup une troupe d'Anbu met tombé dessus, enfin... En réalité ils sont tombé sur Naruto lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'approcher, qu'il ne fallait même pas qu'il pense à m'embrasser ou quoi que se soit d'autre car bientôt je serais marier a une FEMME. Beurk.

Je sais que même si je n'ai pas pu lui dire de vive voix il a compris dans mon regard que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Je m'en fou je vais me marier à une grognasse lui faire des mômes et puis j'irais voir mon blond en cachette, ah oui c'est bien ça.

Le défilé des greluches a donc commencé, presque toutes les filles célibataires du village sont passées devant moi, et en tête de liste bien sur Ino et Sakura. Même la grande sœur de Kiba!! Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de la retenir mais en vain. Comme si elle m'intéressait.  
J'en ai vu défilé de ces trucs. Des kunoichi, des princesses, des nobles, de simple filles, des grandes, des petites, des maigres, des grosses, des brunes, des rousses, des blondes...

Et là, une blonde, magnifique je n'ai que ca à dire, pourquoi elle m'attire autant? Ses yeux sont d'un bleu comme je n'ai vu qu'une fois... Attendez une minute!! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Cette superbe blonde n'est autre que Naruto en son stupide Sexy Jutsu je ne sais pas quoi. Alors que j'allais l'engueulé nos regards sont croisés et il m'a souris. Dans ce sourire, il me disait de lui faire confiance, alors je lui ai fait confiance...

-Elle.  
-Elle? C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal. Vous! Déclinez votre identité!

Il s'est approché, s'est incliné puis de sa voix de fille s'est adressé au gratte papier à mes cotés.

-Je m'appelle Mina Namimaki.  
-Mh. Et vous venez d'ou?  
-Oh d'ici et nul-part, je passais dans le coin.  
-Vous êtes sur Uchiha-san? Elle n'a pas l'air très... intelligente.  
-Hn, c'est elle que je veux.

Donc voila comment je suis retrouvé fiancé a Mina, enfin... Naruto. N'étant pas encore marié nous ne pouvions pas habiter ensemble mais j'avais droit à ma liberté une fois chez moi et je pouvais recevoir de la visite sans être surveillé.

Grace à cela le soir j'ai la visite de... Naruto!

-Entre! Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fou la?!  
-Quoi? Je n'ai pas droit de venir visiter mon fiancé?  
-Pff et si quelqu'un demandais à voir Mina?  
-J'ai laissé un clone las bas.  
-Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant... Venant de toi... Bon trêve de bavardage viens la!

Ne lui laissant pas le choix je l'ai attrapé par la nuque et l'ai attiré à moi pour l'embrasser. Un baiser sauvage, passionné, nos langues se mélangeant ne voulant plus formées qu'une, nos dents s'entrechoquaient, nos lèvres ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Il m'a poussé contre le mur de l'entrée en se collant à moi, sauf que, j'espère qu'il ne compte pas prendre le dessus. Je l'ai repoussé sur l'autre mur, plutôt violement, me jetant sur lui reprenant mes baisers et caresses. Mes mains le parcouraient comme un fou, elles allaient et venaient de son cou à son entre jambe en passant par son torse et son ventre.

Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris pour savoir qui dominerait dura un moment, cassant plusieurs objets au passage se trouvant sur notre route. Je n'ai rien vu venir alors que enfin torse nu ses mains ont attrapé mes fesses pour me soulevé et me plaqué à un mur, par reflexe mes jambes se sont nouées a sa taille, et ce n'est qu'en le sentant sourire que j'ai réalisé... Brutalement je l'ai éjecté a travers le couloir sa course s'arrêtant à la porte de ma chambre.

C'est avec lenteur que j'ai enlevé mon pantalon me dirigeant vers lui en souriant, on pouvait presque lire sur mon visage 'Tu vas me le payer'. Je l'ai vu déglutir difficilement et ouvrir la porte de ma chambre pour s'y refugier, la porte a sauté aussi vite qu'elle avait été fermée. En balayant la pièce du regard j'ai constaté qu'il avait disparu... Ah non il était derrière moi un kunai à présent sur ma gorge.

S'il voulait jouer...

J'ai enclenché mon Sharingan saisit mon katana se trouvant à droite de la porte et me suis retourné pour lui faire face. D'un coup de lame son pantalon s'est retrouvé à ses chevilles et me laissant ainsi admirer l'excitation plus que présente dans son boxer. J'ai rangé ma lame et il a jeté son kunai a terre pour mieux revenir dans mes bras et m'embrassé.

Nos sous vêtements ont rapidement trouvé eux aussi le sol et doucement il me poussa vers le lit, je l'ai laissé faire mais au moment où il allait nous faire basculer, j'ai échangé les rôles et il se trouve maintenant la tête dans le matelas les fesses en l'air. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je retenais ses deux mains dans son dos à l'aide d'une des miennes pendant que l'autre allait chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir.

Une fois le pot trouvé, j'essaie de l'ouvrir, mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas évident avec le corps frétillant de mon ami. Avec difficulté j'étale la substance sur mon érection et à l'aide du reste je lubrifie l'entrée de l'intimité de mon blond qui peste contre moi mais qui à présent ne peux plus bouger, mes genoux retenant ses mollets.

-Désolé amour ça risque de faire un peu mal...  
-AAAAAaaaaaaah

Mélange de cris de douleur pour lui et de plaisir pour moi. Je ne suis quand même pas un salop, même si je l'ai pénétré d'un coup je lui laisse le temps de s'adapter à moi avant d'entamer mes va-et-viens. Au bout de longues secondes, je me retire doucement de lui pour mieux me réinsérer et me retirer à nouveau. Je lâche mon emprise sur lui et le fait se retourner pour qu'il s'allonge convenablement. Je me rallonge sur lui l'embrassant et alors que j'allais rengainer, son pied se pose sur mon épaule m'éjectant à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je pourrais avoir peur, ses pupilles sont devenues oranges, et des crocs lui ont légèrement poussé, seulement il m'excite encore plus. En moins d'une seconde il se retrouve sur moi ravageant ma bouche, mon cou, mon torse et alors que j'allais me perdre dans ses attentions il s'est soudain empalé de lui même sur mon sexe dans un gémissement de plénitude.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus et il me souriait tendrement. Je l'ai laissé faire, allant et venant de lui même, mon érection a l'intérieur de lui. Puis d'un coup il trouva se qu'il cherchait, se cambrant à s'en casser le dos, rejetant sa tête en arrière ses ongles griffant mon torse. Puis il s'attela à retoucher encore et encore ce point si sensible en lui. Nous hurlions de plaisir tout deux et c'est avec ce qui me restais de cerveau que j'ai saisi son érection pour le masturber, une de ses mains se joignant à la mienne. Apres plusieurs allées et venues il éjacula sur mon torse et j'en fis de même avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur moi essoufflé.

J'ai quand même réussi à le porter jusqu'au lit alors qu'il était déjà endormi dans mes bras. Tant pis nous nous laverons plus tard. Au matin c'est dans une aura chaude et rassurante que je m'éveillais. J'étais si bien, là, dans ses bras...

-Usuratonkashi, tu sais que ça va se savoir que t'es pas une meuf?  
-Je m'en fous une fois que ce sera fait ils ne pourront plus rien faire contre.  
-Baka.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke.

*FiN*


End file.
